Inspecting infrastructure such as culverts, levees, and storm sewers is of relevance in order to address public safety. For instance, such infrastructures can be provided in the form of underground channels allowing passage of water under roadways and are generally obtained by burying a large diameter pipe under soil.
Culverts, levees, and/or storm sewers can deteriorate over time due to, for instance, erosion of the soil surrounding the pipes. As the soil surrounding a pipe gradually erodes, voids can be created between the surrounding soil and the pipe, thus increasing risks of failure (e.g., washout due to flooding). As deterioration of such infrastructure depends on external physical factors, inspecting each infrastructure is key in providing a satisfactory maintenance plan.
Inspection of such infrastructures is typically provided in the form of visual inspection and/or acoustic inspection. There thus remains room for improvement.